This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
The use of a release agent on the surface of a press or mold cavity is common to allow a workpiece to be removed from the press or mold cavity without sticking to the surface thereof. Accordingly, release agents are commonly sprayed on the surface using various sprayers and other techniques. A problem in the art exists when the size of the press surfaces are extremely large and in close proximity to one another even in a fully opened state. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method and device for applying a release agent to the surface of a large press that requires the application of the release agent on upper and lower surfaces thereof.